MissKissings
by ferretfan4eva
Summary: Harry and Draco usually hate each other, but anything can happen with Polyjuice!


**Misskissings**

Frantically, Harry dashed down the corridor, glancing wildly around him as he went.

He checked his watch. _Fifty minutes. _Spontaneously, he tried to leap over a flight of stairs but stumbled and fell in a heap at the bottom. Cursing, he pulled himself up and began jogging once more.

_Somewhere near the dungeons... _He mused, still checking for signs of any Slytherins nearby.

Suddenly he found himself face to face with a large mirror. He almost bellowed out of shock at the sight of his refection.

He was staring straight at Pansy Parkinson.

It took him a few seconds to realise what he was seeing. _You idiot, of course you look like Pansy Parkinson, what do you expect when you take polyjuice potion! _He shunned himself angrily.

"What's the matter Parkinson, did you only just notice how ugly you are?" Sniggered an obnoxious Ravenclaw on her way from potions. Suddenly self-conscious of whom he was, Harry attempted a more feminine attitude and began to clumsily strut, rather than run, to the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, this only brought about more sniggering.

Harry's stomach somersaulted. Amidst a small crowd Harry caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. He broke into a sprint in the crowd's direction, but he was so captivated by what he'd seen that he collided with none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ouch!"

"Mph"

They untangled themselves, rather embarrassedly, but then began gazing suspiciously at each other.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry questioned Ginny. Her job was to keep the real Pansy out of the way, so he could get on and find that big-headed git Malfoy, not come chasing after him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing down here? It took a while to get it done, you know." Draco replied heatedly. All this business about impersonating the Weasel girl was getting on his nerves. But who was he to complain? If it all turned out, maybe the Dark Lord would give him a more dignified task than passing on information via the Blood Traitor.

"But we haven't exactly got time to spare, you know." Harry replied as he checked his watch once more. "Look! Only forty minutes left!"

"Alright, calm down! There's still plenty of time." Draco replied. What did she care, anyway? It wasn't _her _head on the chopping block if this didn't work!

"But what if there isn't? Is there enough potion left?" Harry asked. Ginny and Hermione had brewed it together this time. But one thing was for sure: this batch was it. They couldn't afford to steal anything else from Snape's stores; it had been hard enough the first two times.

"Yeah I think there's enough for another hour or so." Draco answered rather distractedly He was too busy analysing Pansy to take in what she was actually saying. Something was different, he was sure of it. But what was it?

"Do you know where the common room is?" he asked her.

"Not really. It shouldn't be hard to find. Just have to tail someone…" Harry trailed off. It was as if he'd only just put his glasses on, and he was seeing a clear picture of Ginny for the first time. He'd ever noticed the way she swished her hair as she talked, or the way she bit her lip as she stood in thought. He'd never picked up on the powerful aura she gave off. Suddenly, standing in front of him in her simple, hand-me-down school robes, was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen.

Draco was suddenly aware of the way Pansy was looking at him. Her expression was of… passion. Sure, she wasn't much of a looker but hey, she put a tick in all the other boxes. She was a pureblood, a Slytherin, and suddenly, it seemed as if there was also something more, underneath her title and her looks. After a few moments of consideration, the proverbial light switch clicked on in his head. It was her personality. As strange as it sounded, he could sense the hidden courage, the potential, the strength.

In a moment of sheer impulse, he kissed her. The world seemed to spin, made solely out of lips, desire and any part of her body that he could reach. It seemed to go on and on, all sense of time was abandoned.

Then, something began to change. It was as if his body was changing shape. And then he realised: it was changing shape! He had been Ginny Weasley that entire time! But he didn't break off the kiss. It was too good to stop.

Finally, when neither could hold their breath any longer, they broke apart. But instead of seeing Pansy staring back at him, it was Potter!

"ARGH!" he screamed. It was if he was swept into a sick nightmare.

Harry stumbled off as fast as he could, gagging as he went.

Feeling more confused than he ever had in his entire life, Draco sprinted back to his dorm.

Once in the safety of his bed, Draco head was flooded with a wave of thoughts about the last hour's events, but the one that disturbed him the most was

_I never knew Potter could kiss so well!__i_

i Ok, I hope you liked it, I don't know if it was any good, and I was pretty rushed because I have limited PC access. So please, give me some feedback by clicking the review button! It's so easy, and it makes all the difference so please review! Thanks so much fore taking the time to read my story:)


End file.
